


What's a Soulmate? (VID)  - Neal & Peter

by Treon



Series: Soulmates (vids) [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: BrunuhVille, Dawson's Creek - Freeform, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid about Neal and Peter's friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Soulmate? (VID)  - Neal & Peter

Music: "Love is Pain" by BrunuhVille

Narration: Dawson's Creek

 


End file.
